Growing love- Odesta
by HungerGamesDaisy
Summary: How Finnick grew up loving Annie
1. Walking to School (Aged 6)

Mommy!" Finnick called as we walked through the door of their house. It was four o' clock and he was right on time as always. It always made Mrs. Odair jealous that her son walked home from school by himself, but she couldn't leave the house with her ankle injury, and she hated to bother Mags who had much better things to do than walk a six year old home.

"How was your day, Sweetheart?' she asked as he stepped into the doorway between the foyer and the living room. He was an adorable little boy. He was quite tall for his age, his hair was bronze mixed in with some blonde streaks from the sun and it was getting curlier as he aged. His two front teeth were missing and it gave him a bit of a boyish charm as he smiled widely at his mother.

"Fantastic, Mommy," he beamed, walking over to his mother and sitting carefully next to her so he wouldn't knock into her and hurt her ankle.

She smiled. He was such a ray of sunshine in their house. "What made it so great? What did you do?"

Well," he started, taking a deep breath so as to prepare himself to tell this exciting story. "It started off with the freedom of walking myself to school. Everyone was so upset because I was by myself and they had to walk with their I got to school and we made macaroni art which I will show you tomorrow once it dries. Then I showed everyone the stitches I got in my foot from cutting it on the coral when I was fishing over the weekend and Miss Shelley thought I was very brave and gave me a sticker. Then we read a story and Miss Shelley even gave us seaweed bread for snack! We never get seaweed bread for snack!"

That's great, Honey." Mrs. Odair said, ruffling her son's hair.

"That's not even the best part," he exclaimed.

Mrs. Odair laughed. "There's something that tops seaweed bread and stickers?

He nodded. "Annie Cresta's father didn't come to pick her up because he had to work late, so Miss Shelley asked me to walk her home and we held hands the whole way home." Finnick beamed, and his slightly chubby cheeks brightened with a light pink blush.

"Finnick?" Mrs. Odair asked her young son in a serious yet lighthearted tone. "Do you like Annie Cresta?"

"Of course I like her, Mommy. She's my friend."

"That's not what I meant…" She trailed off. How would she explain a crush to six year old? "Don't worry about it, Honey. That sounds like a great day."


	2. Science Fair (Aged 12)

Finnick called, his voice filling up the empty halls of the house.

In the kitchen, Finn," Mrs. Odair answered.

He walked into the kitchen and planted a kiss on his mother's cheek. "How was your day, Mom?" He turned around before she could answer and rummaged through the cabinets for a snack. That boy was always eating./

"Finnick, can you not eat everything in the house?" she asked, laughing, temporarily disregarding her son's question. "You need to stop growing on me. You're only twelve."

"I'm the tallest in my class," he answered proudly.

"You're also the tallest in this house, so could you kindly get me the big pot from the top shelf? He nodded and reached up to get the big pot. "You should just put it lower so you can reach it," he said as he handed it to her. "Now how was your day?"

"It was good. Got some work done and went for a walk. How was yours?"

"Great," he beamed. "I'm paired with Annie for the science fair. We get to make a baking soda volcano together.

Mrs. Odair smiled knowingly. The children said "they were only friends" and maybe they were; maybe they were too young for crushes, but she just knew there was something there.

"That's lovely, Honey. Now why don't you help me peel those potatoes?"


	3. School Dance (Aged 16)

"Mom!" Finnick yelled, as he ran into the house, not even bother to take off his shoes or jacket. He ran upstairs to where his mother was laying in her bed and sat next to her carefully. "How was your day, Mom?"

"Good," she said, smiling feebly. She ruffled her son's hair. "Stop growing, will you?"

"I'm only sixteen. I have time."

She nodded. "You're like a tree. Now how was your day?"

"I asked Annie to the school dance."

"And she said yes?" she asked, excitedly, not having any doubt in her mind that she did.

"Well, not exactly," he said. "She's going with Jame Distefeno."

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart."

"She's my best friend. Why wouldn't she want to go with me?"

"I haven't the slightest idea, Finnick. Don't let this get you discouraged though."


	4. Prom (Aged 18)

"You look so handsome, Finnick Darling" Mrs. Odair said weakly.

"Do you think Annie will like it?"

"Of course she will. You two will be the most beautiful couple at the prom," she said, tearing up.

"Don't cry, Mom," Finnick said, placing his hands over her's. "You're going to make me cry."

A tear slipped down her cheek. "Where has the time gone? You're eighteen. You're going to prom. You're going to graduate."

He hugged her. "Don't worry so much, Mom. You raised me well."


	5. Marriage

"Mom," he whispered, not even fully knowing why he needed to whisper. "I'm marrying Annie, Mom. I hope that's okay." He knelt down before her and put the flowers on the ground. "But you always knew we would get married, didn't you?"


End file.
